Pups save the Amazon
This is a story by vixiedog, please don't edit without permission. Also I had permission to use Primavera. Note: This is in the anthroverse, it works better with the story It's actually like a school lesson disguised as a story XD Summary Amazon is finally going back to visit the amazon! She's having the time of her life exploring with her animal friends and seeing what's new, until disaster strikes! The amazon river is flooding and Amazon needs to call in reinforcements to help save the animals, can they save them all? Characters Amazon Primavera Rocky Tierra J.J Story Amazon bounded over to her pup house and grabbed her old leather suitcase. She threw in a few things and then bounded off to the Adventure Bay airport, ready for her reunion. **** Amazon climbed into the taxi from the airport. "To the edge of the northern part of forest" she announced and the driver took off. Amazon rolled down her window and took a deep breath of air. She was home, at last... **** Amazon climbed out of the taxi and handed the driver a couple of cocoa beans. The driver nodded farewell and took off. Amazon picked up her luggage and started walking into the dense jungle. A few bird songs rang through the air and she sang back as monkeys sailed above her head. One dropped a fruit and she picked it up, tossing it back to the monkey. The monkey landed on her shoulder and hugged her before taking off again. Two crocodiles steered clear of her while she growled happily at them. She checked her compass. Any second now her home would appear. She looked up and saw her treehouse, still standing. She quickly climbed up the tree's branches and brushed away a couple piles of leaves and a few dead spiders. She set her luggage down on her hammock as a bright green parrot flew in. "J.J!" she exclaimed as the bird landed in the windowsill. J.J was an old friend, who had taught her most of the ropes of the forest. She held out some fruit and J.J grabbed it up and made a happy noise. She grabbed her old vine bracelet and swung down on a vine to the floor of the forest. A couple of birds landed on her head and chirped at her and she chirped back before splashing in the amazon river tide pool near her house. A mama crocodile dipped her head at her and she dipped her head back. **** Amazon jumped out of bed and threw her bracelet on, along with her new crocodile tooth charm given to her by an old friend. She ran down the stairs and stopped. The amazon river was higher then normal. She glanced up at the sky and tweeted. J.J landed on her shoulder and handed her her telescope. "J.J, I have a few important calls to make" she announced as the drop of rain hit her snout. J.J flew off and returned with her PAW Patrol symbol. Amazon sighed and reluctantly pressed the tag, flashing it on. **** Amazon paced anxiously in the small airport. Suddenly she spotted Primavera and Rocky. They glanced around and looked at Amazon before looking around again. J.J tweeted with annoyance. "Over here guys!" yelled Amazon tossing her symbol in the air. The two glanced at each other before walking over. "Amazon? Is that you?" asked Primavera. "Sure as I'm amazon wolf" said Amazon. J.J tweeted again and Amazon handed him a piece of fruit. "I know we have to get going J.J, but let me introduce you first" she said with a sigh. "Uh, Amazon, that's a bird" said Rocky. "Nevermind that. Rocky, Primavera, this is J.J, J.J this is Rocky and Primavera" she said. J.J tweeted. "He says 'hello, now hurry up'" quoted Amazon as she picked up the pair's luggage and started off. "Why did you call us here?" asked Primavera. "The amazon river is flooding and a bunch of my animal friends are in trouble" said Amazon leading them into the forest and started walking towards her house. It took them a while but they finally made it. "Woah..." said Primavera looking around. Amazon took their luggage up into her tree house before swinging back down. "Welcome to my home" she announced proudly. Rocky and Primavera gazed around at the forest before a loud growling sound scared them. "What in the world was that?!" screech Rocky jumping in fright. Amazon laughed as she pointed at a crocodile and growled back at it and motioned with her hands. The two had a short conversation before the crocodile walked away. "That, Rocky, was a crocodile who was worried about the rising river" said Amazon matter-of-factly with a huge smile on her face. Primavera, who hadn't been as scared was stifling laughter. "You should have seen how high you jumped!" she said, laughing slightly. Rocky blushed as he tried to think of an explanation for his scare. "It's fine Rocky~" said Amazon giggling lightly. "So, um, what other unusual animal friends do you have?" asked Rocky nervously. "Weeell, I know a friendly pack of pirañas, a couple of monkeys, some birds along with their songs, you know J.J, but I also know a couple of snakes" said Amazon listing them off. Rocky and Primavera stared at her and J.J chirped his annoyance. "What?! It's true" she said as she reached out her paw and knocked a fruit of it's course towards Primavera and Rocky. "Chitter! You know better then to throw fruit at visiting pups!" she yelled into the trees. A flash of brown fur leaped down and settled themselves on Amazon's other shoulder. The two went back and forth screeching at each other as Primavera and Rocky watched with wide eyes. The monkey finally sighed and gave up. "Now, back to business, let's head into my tree house and get you two situated and then talk about our plans" said Amazon clearing her tired throat. Rocky and Primavera nodded as Amazon guided them up into her tree house. J.J flew off and returned with thick vines and water proof leaves. Amazon chirped at him and made Primavera and Rocky hammocks. "There's your sleeping spots for the time being~" she said. Primavera and Rocky sat down gently on the hammocks... and flipped over onto the floor. Amazon sliftled laughter as she helped them off the floor and showed them how to sit properly on the hammocks. "Hopefully that doesn't happen while we're asleep" said Rocky grumpily. "Don't worry it won't~ At least I don't think it will..." said Amazon as she collapsed on her bed. Suddenly the other two stomachs rumbled lightly. The blushed lightly. "Sorry about that Amazon" said Primavera. Amazon laughed. "Well, how about we have a light dinner while we talk about our plans~?" suggested Amazon. "What are we having?" asked Rocky. "Um, fruit?" said Amazon as she grabbed her vine. "Just follow my lead!" She swung down and threw the vine back up to Primavera and Rocky. Primavera grabbed it first and swung down, losing her grip halfway down and falling to the floor. "Oof..." she groaned as she stood up rubbing her back. Rocky swung down next and let go to late and landed in the amazon river tide pool. "Well, at least I'm- Ow!" he whipped around and Primavera and Amazon laughed as Amazon gently pried a baby crocodile off of Rocky's tail. 'This will be a long day for those two, and it's already late~!' thought Amazon as she set the crocodile back in the water. "Now let's go get some fruit!" she exclaimed bounding off towards the trees with Rocky and Primavera behind her. **** The trio collapsed onto their respectful beds after Amazon set down the basket of fruit. They had gotten a lot of fruit but Primavera and Rocky were covered with small cuts, mud and twigs and leaves. She cut up two mangos for Primavera and Rocky and then took maracuya for herself. She took a bite out of the fruit and then looked at Primavera and Rocky. "So any ideas for the plan?" she asked. "What?" asked Rocky as he and Primavera stared at the mango. "I said: So, any ideas for the plan?" said Amazon with an exasperated sigh. "Sorry about that Amazon, we were wondering what this fruit is" said Primavera. "That, is a mango~ Perfectly fine to eat! Now any ideas?" said Amazon. "Not really" said Rocky. Suddenly there was a clap of thunder and it started pouring out. J.J flew in through the window and twittered loudly. "Oh dear, really J.J?" said Amazon as she held out her hand for him to land on. J.J tweeted again and Amazon frowned. "I'll be right down" said Amazon grabbing onto her vine and was about to swing down when a question from Rocky stopped her. "Where are you going?" asked Rocky. "A mama otter isn't feeling well and wants me to make sure it won't harm her babies" said Amazon about to swing down before Rocky stopped her again. "In the pouring rain?!" he exclaimed. Amazon shrugged. "I love the rain, plus I'm used to it" she said. This time Rocky didn't interrupt her and she swung down. **** Amazon woke up and grabbed some Camu Camu and water proof leaves,a long with a coconut shell. She swung down to the floor and sat down and started squeezing Camu Camu juice and pouring it into the coconut shell. Primavera and Rocky woke up a couple hours later. Primavera was rubbing sleep out of her eyes when she noticed Amazon was gone. "Where's Amazon?" she asked. Rocky shrugged and J.J flew in and twittered then flew over to the window and pointed his beak down. Primavera and Rocky went the window and looked down at Amazon who was making Camu Camu juice. "Hey Amazon! What'ca doing?" called Primavera down to Amazon. "Just making some juice for us for breakfast~" called up Amazon as she squeezed some more Camu Camu berries. "Cool! What type?" asked Rocky eagerly. "Camu Camu" said Amazon standing up and one handedly climbed back up into the treehouse. She set down three coconut shell bowl-glasses and poured the juice into each one. "What's Camu Camu juice?" asked Primavera. Amazon handed each of them a bowl and then picked up her's and took a long sip from it. "Camu Camu juice is slightly tart but sweet juice that comes from the tart Camu Camu fruit." explained Amazon as she took another sip. Primavera and Rocky exchanged a glance before taking a small sip. "This is really good!" exclaimed Primavera. "Yea! What other cool stuff do you have in the rainforest!?" exclaimed Rocky. "A lot of stuff~" said Amazon. "Like what?" asked Rocky. "Well, the amazon has a wide range of hot peppers, many different kinds of fruit, about two to three different kinds of nuts, and some different vegetables." said Amazon listing them off. "Woah..." said Primavera. "Can we try everything?" asked Rocky. "I'm not sure about everything, but we can try~" said Amazon laughing. "Sounds awesome!" exclaimed Rocky. "Soooo? Any ideas for the plan?" asked Amazon with a hint of teasing in her voice.The other two thought for a moment and during that time Amazon took another sip of her juice. "We could build a dam?" suggested Rocky. "That could work..." said Amazon thoughtfully. "Or we could re-route the river" said Primavera. Amazon shook her head. "We can't do that. To many animals carve home into the banks of the river and it would take a while for the hard clay to be soft enough to carve" said Amazon "Well then, dam it is?" asked Rocky. "We can try. Second option is to move all the animals away until the river goes down, but if we can stop that option from happening we can do this" said Amazon. J.J flew in and Amazon gave him the rest of her Camu Camu juice and then handed each of them a handful of nuts. "I know what these are! Cashews!" said Rocky. "Right you are~" said Amazon with a small, small smirk. "So what's the plan for today?" asked Primavera. Amazon considered something. "If you guys are up for braving the waters of the river" she said picking up her bowl from J.J's grip and setting outside to get cleaned out by the rain. "'The '''amazon river?! Are you crazy!!" asked Rocky with an amazed, yet she's-out-of-her mind, look on his face. "That's the river that I've been talking about for the short time you've been here" said Amazon with a small shrug. "B-but there are dangerous things in the river!!" said Primavera. Amazon smirked. "Where did I do my cleaning before that tide pool was there? In the river. It's amazing and filled with super cool creatures!" said Amazon, and with a roll of her eyes, swung down and landed at the edge of the river. Rocky and Primavera raced over to the window and looked down horror struck as Amazon crouched, ready to jump in. "Amazon! Don't do it!!" Primavera exclaimed but the sentence was ignored and Amazon cannonballed in and re-surfaced. A crocodile came over and growled and dipped it's head. Amazon did the same before smiling up at her friends. "Come on in! The water's great!" she called up as she waved. Suddenly she burst into giggles, shrieking with laughter. A piranha jumped out of the water and the rest followed suit. Amazon put her head under and a few bubbles floated up to the surface and then her head burst up with a huge smile. "Come on!! Get down here!" said Amazon as sternly as she could, in-between a fit of laughter. She fell into the water and resurfaced a second later, still laughing hard. Primavera and Rocky exchanged a long and wary glance before taking turns swinging down. They walked over to the water and started wading in before Amazon pulled them in. "Don't hesitate!" she said. Suddenly Primavera and Rocky shrieked and almost jumped out the water. Amazon ducked her head under the water and pulled it up a minute later, laughing even harder and struggling to stay above water. "Guys *gasps* those are just *gasps* piranha's~!!" she said shaking with laughter, tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard. "'Just 'piranha's?!" exclaimed Rocky shaking slightly as he started to climb out. "Yea! Super friendly~ Just have to swim around you a few times before warming up fully, that's all!" said Amazon, still laughing as the tears continued running down her face. "I don-" Rocky was cut off by a sharp pain in his foot. He tried to lift it but he couldn't. Amazon, concerned, swam over, still giggling and took a deep breath before going under. Rocky waited anxiously and when Amazon burst out of the water she was all serious. "Rocky. Stay. Still." she commanded. "Primavera, stay still and don't freak out" she also commanded before growling. Primavera was suddenly lifted out of the water and carried onto shore by a crocodile. She started slightly and scrambled off as fast as she could. "Now what?" she asked. "Go inside my treehouse and call Ryder. Tell him to send Tierra over." she said and Primavera nodded before racing off to the treehouse. The crocodile gave Amazon a sharp baby tooth from a crocodile and Amazon growled her thanks before dunking under water. She started sawing at the root that kept Rocky's foot caught and finally, after a few air breaks, managed to break it. The second Rocky was free, his foot hit another root, sending pain through it. Amazon picked him and set him down on the bank. Primavera joined them a few moments later and they waited for the call from Tierra. **** Primavera waited in the airport. She was covered in mud, leaves, and was sopping wet, yet no one cared. Suddenly she saw Tierra and waved. Tierra hesitated before walking over. "Primavera? What have you been doing? I thought you were saving animals from the flooding river?" she asked. "I'll explain later. Amazon's bird is going to meet us at the edge of the forest and guide us back. Rocky hurt himself in the river and needs care. Now" said Primavera taking Tierra's small backpack from her and started walking off. Tierra hurried after her. "What were you doing in the river?! It's filled with dangerous creatures!" she exclaimed. Primavera just shrugged and kept walked to the edge of the forest, where they met J.J and set off for Amazon's treehouse. **** Amazon paced anxiously in front of Rocky. He was supporting himself with his elbows and watching her. She bent down and felt his leg, sending pain through again. Then she stood up and paced again. J.J flew to her shoulder and she brightened up and started waving like crazy. Primavera and Tierra walked out of the dense forest and crossed the log to where Amazon was. "Wow!" said Tierra looking around. "Anyway, we need you to wrap up Rocky's foot. It got stuck in a tree root and I can't tell how broken it is for my life. Surprisingly I never got bad injuries in the forest when I was here by myself." said Amazon gesturing to Rocky who waved sheepishly. Tierra bent down and started examining the leg. "So I heard you guys were in the river?" she asked. Amazon smiled. "Oh yea! I had to pull them in and everything but we were totally cool until the piranha's freaked them out~" said Amazon. J.J perched on her arm and she stroked his feathers lovingly. "I can see why the piranha's freaked them out, don't they eat flesh?" said Tierra as she started wrapping up Rocky's leg. "Not the ones I know, they just swim around everyone's legs and tickle them~" said Amazon. J.J flew off and returned with her telescope. She put it to her eye and looked at the clouds. J.J tweeted and she nodded. "I see what you mean J.J. Tierra, get Rocky wrapped up as soon as possible. A storms coming and we want to avoid it" said Amazon, tucking the scope into her back pocket. "How soon will it get here?" asked Tierra. "In about three-four minutes" said Amazon. Tierra started wrapping up Rocky's leg faster and was done in about two minutes. "Now how do we get him up there?" asked Primavera pointing to the treehouse. "Simple~ We carry him~!!" said Amazon. Primavera and Tierra exchanged a glance before faking a smile. "Let's do this!" they exclaimed with as much entusiam as they could muster. **** Amazon set Rocky in his hammock and dusted her hands off. "There!" she said. Just as she said that the rain started to pour down. She took the empty coconut bowl-glasses and set them outside to be cleaned. "I think we got him in just in time" commented Tierra. Amazon giggled slightly as she nodded. "Yep!" she exclaimed grabbing the vine to take her down. "Where are you going?" asked Primavera. Amazon ignored her and jumped of, but instead of letting do when she normally swung down, she let go right over the river and cannonballed in- ''again. Primavera did a face palm and Tierra looked on in awe. "That. Was. Awesome!!" she exclaimed watching in amazement as Amazon burst out laughing again. "I think you'll get to experience it tomorrow" said Primavera. Rocky laughed and J.J gave a happy tweet. "Yes!" Tierra said pumping her fist in the air. Amazon heard her and waved up. "Just take the vine and cannonball in!" she called up.Tierra beamed and grabbed the vine. She swung down and landed in the middle of the river with a huge splash. "Wooooh!" cheered Tierra splashing Amazon. Amazon grinned and splashed her back. A splash fight soon started as Primavera watched from above, laughing yet thinking they were crazy. **** Amazon squeezed water out from her shirt as she laughed. "That was so cool! I never thought I'd ever do that!" exclaimed Tierra as she too got water out of her shirt. "There's a lot of other stuff to do here too! The other day we went scavenging for fruit and nuts~!!" said Amazon. "Cool!" exclaimed Tierra, flopping down in her hammock. "And, luckily for you, we're going out again tomorrow!" said Amazon happily. "Yes!" exclaimed Terria, pumping her fist in the air. "Now, I think we all deserve a good night's sleep and then we'll head out tomorrow and gather some food and branches!" proclaimed Amazon, sitting down on her hammock. "J.J, you're on breakfast duty! Get some nuts for Rocky and some passion fruit for the girls~ You know what I want!" said Amazon, giving J.J a little pat on the head. J.J ruffled his feathers and Amazon giggled. "Now, it's time to sleep~" **** Amazon woke up to some pecks from J.J. She stroked his feathers and set to getting breakfast. She ground up some of the nuts and put away the powder while she cracked and poured a small bowl of nuts for Rocky. Then she cut up the passion fruits and the capuacu. She took the coconut bowls from the perch outside and put the cut up fruit in there. Then, she took the mango that J.J had brought her and took a bite out of it, juice dripping out of the fruit. The extra fruit that J.J had brought went in the storage box and then Amazon swung down with her mango and sat down at the edge of the river, dangling her feet in the water. Slowly, each of her companions woke up. This time, instead of looking around frantically for Amazon, they simply ate their breakfast and headed down to the river. Well, at least Primavera and Tierra did. There they found Amazon sitting at the edge of the river, sucking on the pit of her mango. They noticed that Amazon seemed to have lost her normal spunk and they sat down next to her. "What's up Amazon?" asked Primavera. Amazon sighed. "I'm just worried about all my animal friends... And my home..." said Amazon sadly. "Don't worry, we're going to build that dam and save all of your friends~" said Tierra comfortingly. "I know but I just can't help but worry. This is my home and I would die before I let it be hurt." said Amazon. "You really care for this place, don't you?" asked Tierra. "I do! This is my true home and I feel so comfortable here!" said Amazon. "Now. we really don't have any time to be sad. I know the best place to get branches for the dam!" said Amazon, standing up and throwing the mango pit into a small hole, where she threw all her mango pits. She bounded off towards a thick part of the woods with Primavera and Tierra following her. **** more coming soon